Kidnapped By Fate
by Simply Alana 22
Summary: Bella has had a good life. Well besides being beat up because of her father's job. After a few seemingly harmless words her life is changed. Why did she have to say she was on her period? No lemons
1. chapter 1

**Yep, I'm back. With another story. Breathe it in.**

 **Kidding, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight. All** **rights reserved to Stephanie Meyers.**

 _~Kidnapped~By~Fate~_

"Well that was good. I'll be heading back now", I sighed and stood up from the booth. A chorus of 'Goodbyes', 'See you tomorrow' and 'Later' rang from the table. I made my way out of the diner when someone shouted," Wait up Bella."

Jake, I internally sighed. This fool chased me around non-stop, claiming he _just_ wanted to hang out. Sure, that was fine. But sleeping outside of my door was just plain creepy. "I'm glad I caught up to you'', he panted. I turned around with a fake smile on my face,'' Jake, ah right now is not a good time. I- uh'', I looked around trying to find an excuse. My eyes landed on a tampon ad. I turned to him and smiled,'' I just started my period and I'm bleeding a shit ton. The cramps are _so_ bad too.'' I clutched my stomach and moaned in what I hoped was a painful way.

Talking about menstruation put of men right? Apparently so because he got a terrified look on his face. ''O-oh that's- I'm going home now'', he gulped out and ran down the street. I let out a laugh as I walked down the opposite direction that Jake ran. The night grew increasingly darker and I still had 4 more blocks to walk. As I walked past an alleyway 4 shadows detached themselves from the wall and advanced towards me. I sped up slightly, almost jogging.

They sped up too, riding my tail. "Isabella", called the shortest one, even though they were not short by any means. Said figure grasped my forearm. I didn't even acknowledge how it knew my name, but I tore myself from its grasp and ran full speed ahead. "Wait, Bella", it called, though I'm pretty sure it was a she. They all sped up running after me, their footsteps beating loudly behind me. My own footfalls sounded heavy, startling me slightly.

I turned on to the next street and quickly dodged the few bodies that littered the sidewalk. "Bella please wait. We only want to talk", shouted a deep voice. I couldn't help but snort. _Talk my ass!_ I was always targeted because Charlie might have put either them or there family member in jail. I have already spent one too many nights in the hospital because of his job.

The second tallest one leapt toward me, effectively tackling me. It was faster than the others so he {Or she} was very far ahead of them. We hit the pavement roughly, the impact knocking the breath from me. But I got right back up, only to face plant when the man {I guess} grabbed my foot. I pushed myself up, knowing I had broken my nose, and tried to get away. But he had a firm grip on my ankle. I wiggled my leg and almost gasped in relief when my ballet slipper slipped off, freeing me.

I picked myself up and ran on, my nose paining me. It was bleeding too, so I took off my scarf and pressed it to my nose. I didn't look back, but I felt the ground vibrating from there footfalls, and I could hear their pleas for me to stop. I had 2 more blocks to go and then I would be home. But what good would that do me? They would most likely follow me and than what? They could break into my apartment and kill me.

"Bella", they cried. What the hell! Why won't they stop?

I could feel, and hear, my heart beating. My breathing had picked up a lot, and I was now gasping for breath. And I only have one shoe. The man from before caught up to me again, and attempted to grab me. But I dodged, miraculously, and ran on. Wait! The police station is nearby!

I quickly turned left, intending to get to safety. I was almost there, I could practically see it. But he dove for me again, falling short but able to grab a hold of my hair. I was jerked back violently, landing hard on the ground. Pain exploded in the back of my head. And combined with my nose, I knew I wouldn't be able to get away.

I let sobs engulf my body as I looked at the stars above me. The man crawled on top of me and looked at me in concern. "Are you okay", he asked. I wasn't coherent enough to tell him no, so I gave him the _' What does it look like'_ look.

The others caught up and crowded around me in distress," Is she okay?" The small one growled at him," Jesus Christ Jasper! Look at what you did to her." She shoved him off of me and smacked him in the head.

Then she knelt beside me," Bella. Guys I think she's going to pass out!" Oh. Really? Is that why my vision is getting blurry? I let the darkness consume me, embracing the relief from this debacle.

 ** _{Alice's Point of View}_**

"Alice! Isabella says she's bleeding, and apparently a shit ton too, whatever that means", blurted Jacob as soon as I had the messenger to my ear. I didn't say anything, instead logging off and placing a group call to Emmett, Rosalie, and my Jasper.

They all picked up almost immediately. "Isabella is possibly injured, we need to get her", I rushed out. They gasped quietly. Emmett hissed out," Alice I'm with Edward right now, what do we do?" Oh, crap!

"Say you need to be with Rosalie, we leave as soon as we are all gathered, we meet in the courtyard", I explained. "Yes ma'am", they mock saluted. I logged off and speed walked to the courtyard.

They were there in record time, staring down at me. Damn those tall beings. At least Bella will be smaller than me. She was so small and delicate, like an infant. She needed supervision too, always falling and hurting herself.

"We need to blend in with the humans, so we need to shrink ourselves. Jacob knows where Bella is so we have to hurry, she's bleeding", I announced. They got out their bracelets and proceeded to shrink themselves. I barely had to change, loosing only a foot. Then I passed out the transporting bracelets. I kept one for Isabella, she'd need it when we returned.

We quickly slipped them on and tapped the eject button. We shot off like rockets and instantly we were in Seattle, Washington. In a dark alley. Jacob stood in front of us, distressed, "I had to transport here."

"Where is she Jacob", asked Jasper. He pointed down the street, showing tiny Bella walking away. We detached from the wall and walked behind her. I could hear her heart speed up in fear and she began to walk faster. "Isabella", I called. She didn't respond so I grabbed her small arm.

She tore her arm from my hand and ran away, most likely scared. Good job Alice, really good job, I berated myself. "Wait, Bella", I shouted and we ran after her. She turned down the next street and dodged the few people that walked there. "Bella please wait. We only want to talk", Jasper called, trying to reason with her. She snorted," Talk my ass!"

I almost squealed, she's so adorable. Jasper, who was faster than us rushed forward. His intention may have been good but he accidentally forgot his own strength and ended up tackling her. I watched as the tumbled across the pavement. Bella looked winded, but she got up right away. Jasper grabbed at her tiny foot and we all watched as she fell forward right onto her nose. What the hell Jasper!

"Holy shit", she breathed almost silently. She got onto her hands and knees and tried to get away, but Jazz had a firm grip on her ankle. By now the others and I had stopped completely. She wiggled her foot and it slipped out of her shoe. She got up and ran, like she was being kidnapped. As she ran her blood flowed out behind her. Jasper got up and we chased after her. She took off her scarf bunched it up and pressed it to her nose.

We shouted for her stop. But she continued to run. She seemed almost elated as we neared her apartment building. But then she deflated and turned left quickly. Jasper caught up to her again and dove for her. He didn't reach her completely and his hand got caught in her hair.

Bella's body jerked backwards and her adorable head hit the sidewalk with a sharp crack. Seriously Jasper!

She sobbed with her nose and head bleeding. Jazz crawled on top of her," Are you okay?" She gave him a look that almost made me laugh.

We crowded around her, knowing Edward would murder us. I couldn't help but growl out, " Jesus Christ, Jasper! Look what you did to her."

I shoved him off of her and smacked his head. He flinched but did nothing to stop me from hitting him.

I crawled my way over to Bella. "Bella. Guys I think sh's going to pass out", I called. And she did, with a content sigh.

Emmett gathered her in his arms and we all stood up. 1,2,3 eject.

In less than a second we were in Zanthos. "Be careful with Bella, she's not used to our atmosphere, or our gravity", Jasper warned. Rosalie scoffed," You weren't exactly careful with her either."

Jasper winced," I know. But you don't have to say anything, Edward will do that for you."

"Do what", asked my twin. Everyone froze. "What's wrong with you guys. Em what are you carrying", he asked. What the hell are we going to do?

"Ed don't be mad us, but Isabella was injured so we went to get her. But Jazz made a mess and Isabella was hurt", I confessed.

His face hardened," Give me Isabella." None of us moved. He growled and tore Bella from Emmett's arms. He looked down her with such love and adoration. **"What** **did you do to her "** , he hissed.

But he didn't wait for an answer, instead he tore off for the healer.

We all turned to Jazz. "You're dead meat brother ", Emmett said. Jazz nodded," That I am."

 _~Kidnapped~By~Fate~_

 **So? What did you think?**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **I'll see you soon.**

 **If you need and clarification about this chapter PM me.**

 _Simply Alana 22_


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, long time no see huh. I'm an incredibly sucky author, I will admit it, and I've moved on from my Twilight and Inuyasha faze unfortunately.

I'm now primarily focused on KPop and I'm sorry. I've also moved on from and I'm now on Wattpad. I feel so bad that these stories will go unfinished and I'm wondering if anybody wants to adopt them.

If so, PM me.

Good bye,

SimplyAlana22


End file.
